1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a docking station lock and its link assembly, more particularly to a docking station lock and its link assembly capable of locking a notebook computer to the docking station as well as providing a multi-locking effects for locking the notebook computer, the peripherals and the docking station as to prevent these equipments from being taken away or stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of a notebook computer is limited, notebook computers cannot accommodate too many storage devices into the limited space provided, even for the so-called “all-in-one” model. In particular, the space for installing hard disk drives is very small. After a user has used a computer for a while, the quantity of data will become larger, it is necessary to install an additional hard disk drive or back up the data by a CD burner. Of course, data also can be transmitted via a local area network for the data processing, but it is not as convenient to process data directly with the computer.
Then, a user may use a multifunctional docking station designed for installing and removing the peripherals of a notebook computer. There are three main types of multifunctional docking stations: a basic model with lots of peripheral connection ports; an expanded model having a multibay installed on both sides of the docking station to facilitate the installation of additional peripherals besides the foregoing connection ports, so that the functions of a notebook computer can be expanded up a level equivalent to those of a desktop computer; and an external docking station model using a universal serial bus (USB) interface for connecting a notebook computer.
Further, the foregoing multibay can provide a more flexible way of storing data, and the peripherals connected to the multibay can expand the functions of the notebook computer, such as installing another detachable hard disk drive, CD burner, DVD-ROM, floppy disk drive, etc. or even installing additional batteries to improve the battery time or using a notebook computer as a commercial desktop computer.
A so-called “expandable mobile architecture” is a concept derived from the abovementioned principles emphasizing on the powerful expandability, so that users can expand the functions of their notebook computers as needed. The multibay which allows a hot plug connection for various different peripherals and integrates different platforms to meet different requirements makes the installation and removal of external devices to/from the notebook computer easy, and thus it is an excellent product to users.
The traditional multibay only has a lock hole on its housing for installing a lock as to secure the multibay at a fixed position and prevent other people to take away the multibay. However, the lock hole jointly working with the lock can only prevent the multibay from being taken away, and the design comes with no special locking mechanism to lock a notebook computer and other peripherals installed onto the multibay simultaneously. As a result, the notebook computer and other peripherals may be taken away or stolen very easily, which will cause a tremendous damage to the user. Therefore, finding a way for overcoming the foregoing shortcomings is definitely an important subject for manufacturers.